Clases de Sexología
by Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell
Summary: O todos los alumnos se habían fumado lo mismo o el Director comenzaba a chochear ¿Clases sobre sexo? ¡Solo a él se le ocurría! DracoHarry ligero UA.R


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

**_AdvErTeNcIa: Es Slash, (relación hombre-hombre) DxH Ligero Universo Alterno._**

**Capítulo Único.**

Dedicado a Alycen Riddle por ganar la pequeña adivinanza de Apparation.

 **_Clase de Sexología _**

Érase una vez tres jóvenes amigos magos que acudían al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tales amigos caminaban en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar. En cabeza iba Harry Potter, un joven de cabellos negro azabache rebeldes y unos impresionantes y hermosos ojos verdes. A su lado izquierdo caminaba su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, una joven de cabellos castaños esponjados y ojos color miel. Al lado derecho de Harry, Ronald Weasley caminaba quejándose continuamente de las tareas. Sus ojos azules brillaban furiosos y su cabello rojo estaba ligeramente revuelto. Los tres iban en Séptimo año.

-'Es que es inaudito. Se supone que los maestros están informados de que también tenemos una vida social…'- su berrinchudo monólogo fue interrumpido por una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-'WOW, Weasel, me sorprendes ¿Tú, vida social? Vaya, y yo aquí pensando que trabajabas tiempo completo de guardaespaldas de Potter para pagar tu casa y sus servicios. Qué tristeza…'- Draco Malfoy, rubio de ojos grises, frío y astuto, sonrío de forma superior a los Gryffindor's frente a él.

-'Vete al infierno, Malfoy…'- espetó Granger. Malfoy solo aumento su sonrisa, burlón.

-'Vengo de allá, Granger. Lucifer te manda saludos, dice que no esperes que te reciba por que tu sangre esta _contaminada,_ mudblood.'- Draco vio como Hermione y Harry sujetaban a Ron por la túnica. –'Ah… y Potter…'- Harry levantó su vista para toparse con los ojos grises de su Némesis. –'Cada día que pasa…'- Harry se preparó para contraatacar el comentario. Su mente maquinando diferentes tipos de respuestas a los diferentes comentarios.-'… Te pones más _apetitoso_… yum… Cada día que pasa te quiero _comer_…'- le guiño un ojo, coqueto, y siguió con su camino.

Sería mentira si dijéramos que Harry Potter no se desestabilizo por el comentario, al contrario. Abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua. Ron W. y Hermione G. miraban, igualmente anonados, la dirección por la cual había desaparecido Draco L. Malfoy.

-'¿Dijo Malfoy lo que creo que dijo?- pregunto Harry a sus amigos, atontado.

-'Si te refieres a que dijo que estabas apetecible y que te quería comer… Entonces creo que sí, sí lo dijo'- contesto Hermione parpadeando varias veces.

Harry miro a Hermione, Hermione miro a Ron, Ron miraba al pasillo, Hermione miro a Harry.

-'¿Lo hago yo o lo haces tú?'- pregunto Harry. Hermione le sonrío traviesa.

Un grito agudo fue lo único que se escuchó después.

 **Sexología **

El Gran Comedor estaba en silencio mortal. O todos los estudiantes habían tomado el mismo tipo de droga o ido con el mismo distribuidor de hierba para fumar que producía ese tipo de noticias o es que era realmente verdad que el Director Albus Dumbledore estaba chocheando.

¿Clases sobre sexo¿A quien se le ocurría?

-'Y por sus miradas veo que piensan que comienzo a chochear'- en las caras de los alumnos se podía ver una ceja alzada y una expresión "¿Me lo dice o me lo cuenta?"-'La maestra encargada de las clases es la Doctora Sexóloga Lucy Liverpool'- una vivaracha mujer de unos treinta y tantos años se levanto, con su pelo color café oscuro atado en una coleta y sus ojos cafés recorriendo alegres el Comedor. –'Solo por hoy serán las clases y las tomarán los siete cursos.'- Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.-'Y los horarios quedan así…

7:50 am-9:30 am Tomarán las clases los de primer año.

9:30 am- 11:10 am Segundo Año

11:10 am- 12:00pm Tercer Año

12:20 pm- 2:00 Cuarto Año

2:00 pm- 3:40 Quinto Año

3:40 pm- 5:20 Sexto Año

5:20 pm-7:00 Séptimo Año.

-'Mañana estarán libres de las demás clases. Solo tendrán las de Sexología en la hora que les toque.'- Dumbledore se volteo hacia la maestra y esta asintió.-'La Doctora Liverpool les indicará que es lo que llevarán a su clase. Hoy irán a visitar a Hogsmeade para comprar esos útiles'- los alumnos esbozaron una sonrisa. Eso significaba que hoy tampoco habría clases.

-'Para las clases, es necesario que lleven ciertos _útiles_'- la maestra rebusco entre sus bolsillo la lista.-'Los de primero, segundo y tercero, solo necesito toallas sanitarias, tampones, un condón masculino y, si se puede, un condón femenino.'- miro a los más jóvenes anotar las cosas.

-'Y los demás cursos, pónganse abusados por que son muchísimas más cosas.'- Y comenzó a dictar…

 **Sexología **

Harry caminaba solito por las calles del pueblo. Hermione había querido ir a comprar quien sabe que cosas y Ron se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Y Harry, sabiendo que Ron gustaba de Hermione y viceversa, les dijo que él quería comprar los útiles de una buena vez para retirarse de ahí. Y así era la razón por la cual estaba abandonado frente a la puerta de la Medifarmagia. Suspiro, abriendo al puerta para encontrarse con… que estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonios hacia la tienda vacía si todos los alumnos habían tenido instrucciones de comprar los _útiles_?

-'Sabes que te ves de la forma más adorable y exquisita frunciendo el ceño¿Verdad, Potter?'- siseo alguien en su oído provocando que se sonrojara. Se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con que Draco Malfoy le sonreía de forma lasciva.

-'Jodéte, Malfoy'- le dijo Harry, alejándose prudentemente unos pasos de él. –'No se que es lo que intentas hacer pero ¡Déjame en paz!'- exclamo Harry adentrándose entre los estante. Rebusco entre su túnica la lista y la observo con un dedos sobre su labios, como si dijera "Silencio".

_Lista de útiles_

_Toallas Sanitarias_

_Condón Masculino_

_De sabores y de colores_

_Condón Femenino_

_DIU_

_Pastillas Anticonceptivas_

_Prueba de embarazo_

_Los Kama sutra Heterosexual, Gay y Lésbico._

Harry alzó una ceja al ver la última línea de la lista ¿Cómo se supone que iba a elegir un juguete sexual si ni siquiera había tenido sexo?

-'¿Preocupado, Gatito?'- Draco Malfoy le plantó un beso en la mejilla, volviéndolo a desestabilizar. –'Si quieres te ayudo a buscar las cosas, yo ya terminé'- le guiño un ojo en complicidad.

Harry se llevó el susto de su vida, pues había pensado que Malfoy se fue. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-'Malfoy'- siseó con una voz peligrosa que a Malfoy se le antojo provocadoramente sexy. –'¡Largáte!'- espetó antes de darse la media vuelta e ir con el Dependiente.

Malfoy torció la boca y lo agarró por el brazo. Harry se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del acto.

-'No. Gatito, si me voy, tu vienes conmigo. Me costo mucho espantar a Granger y Weasley para que lo arruines todo'- Harry lo miró molesto e incrédulo. ¿Espantar a Hermione y Ron¡Pero si esos dos se habían ido por cuenta propia!

-'Malfoy, no estoy para tus jueguitos. Quiero comprar los malditos útiles para largarme de una vez'- Draco sonrío, para después arrebatarle la lista y fue él quien camino hacia el Dependiente y pidió las cosas que se necesitaban de ahí. Volvió a los pocos segundos con todo pagado.

-'Muy bien. Ya esta ¡Y deja de verme con la boca abierta, Potter!'- Harry cerró la boca instantáneamente. Y Malfoy le sonrío burlonamente. –'¿Nos vamos?'- Harry se negó rotundamente.

-'No hasta que me digas por que dijiste que te costo mucho ahuyentar a Ron y 'Mione'- se cruzo de brazos tercamente. Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-'Fui yo quién dejo sin un solo pergamino a Granger. Fui yo quien también las dejo sin plumas ni tinta, así se iría y lo más seguro era que Weasley se ofrecería a acompañarla. Lo difícil fue dejarla sin suplementos dado que tu y Weasley siempre la acompañan'- Harry sonrío. Era lógico. Hermione era la única mujer del trío, era el deber de los dos protegerla como su amiga o algo más, en el caso de Ron. –'¿Quieres saber algo más, Potter?'-

Harry suspiró y le miro a los ojos.-'Malfoy, lo que quiero es saber por que me has estado haciendo ese tipo de comentarios. Es lo único que quiero'- le comento de forma cansada.

Ahora fue Malfoy el que lo miro incrédulo.-'Na¿No te has dado cuenta, Potter?'- Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco suspiró. –'Me estas tomando el pelo¿Verdad?'- Harry volvió a negar.

-'Bien. Vamos a fuera, allá te lo explico. Como quiera tienes que ir a comprar los Kama-sutra.'- Harry, sin saber por que, y aún receloso hasta el infinito, lo siguió.

Poco después, un Draco Malfoy salía echando humos por las orejas de la librería seguido por un Harry Potter rojo pero con una tímida sonrisa.

-'¡Eh¡Malfoy!'- exclamo Harry al ver que se alejaba. El rubio se volvió con una mirada asesina pensando que era alguien más. –'No me mires así, no tengo la culpa de que el Dependiente haya hecho ese tipo de comentarios.'- Draco frunció el ceño y lo miro con cara de "No te creo, Potter"

-'Dejalo así, Potter. Eres demasiado inocente.'- y con esto se fue dejando a Harry ahí en Hogsmeade.

 **Sexología **

De un momento a otro iba a comenzar la clase de Sexología. Todos los alumnos de Séptimo estaban impacientes, en especial Draco Malfoy. Pues por lo que había oído de parte de los de Sexto, la Doctora pasaba a tres parejas, una heterosexual, otra gay y otra lésbica. Nadie pudo decir para que por que la Sexóloga les había lanzado un hechizo para que no hablaran más de lo necesario a los de Séptimo, pues al parecer les iba a lanzar una actividad parecida a esa pero más subidita de tono. Muchísimo más de lo que esperaban los alumnos.

Y dieron las cinco con veinte y ya todos estaban en sus pupitres. El aula era muy diferente en las que tomaban clase, era como una especie de anfiteatro, como el de la época en que había gladiadores. Así, de esa manera, todos podrían tener una vista perfecta. La maestra estaba en el centro en su escritorio y alrededor de ella había tres camas.

-'Perfecto'- exclamo cuando el último alumno hubo entrado. –'Como ya dijo el profesor Dumbledore, mi nombre es Lucy Liverpool y soy una especialista en sexo. La carrera se encuentra dentro del ámbito muggle dado que los magos seguimos siendo un poco estirados en depende que cosas'- varios alumnos rieron.-'Como sea, empezaremos con saber sus preferencias sexuales, así que por favor, la vergüenza déjenla de lado.'- Todo los jóvenes la miraban con los ojos hechos canica ¿Decir sus preferencias sexuales¡Demente!-'Y por la manera que me miran puedo deducir que no quieren. Lo supuse desde un principio… por eso venía preparada.'- les regalo una mirada maniática y sacó un botecito-'En este botecito tengo una pócima que a los hombres los deja sin pene durante cuatro meses y a las mujeres sin senos ni clítoris durante tres meses si no son sinceros con sus preferencias'- les explico.

-'¿CUATRO MESES?'- exclamo Seamus Finnigan, con expresión de trauma psicológica en su cara –'¿Esta usted demente?'-¿Perder a su _soldadito_, amigo de _toda _la vida?

-'No señor Finnigan. Simplemente trato de que cooperen para el bien de la clase'- su sonrisa se amplio.

-'¿Y qué si nos negamos a tomarla? Aparte¿Se puede saber por donde vamos a orinar, sino?'- pregunto Blaise Zabini mirándola fríamente.

-'Oh, Señor Zabini, no creo que se haya negado a tomar su zumo de calabaza esta mañana ¿o sí?'- Y ahora, no solo sonreía como maniaca sino que tenía una mirada enferma. Los alumnos se quedaron callados e indignados. –'Aparte, por lo de mear. No se preocupe, yo dije que se quedaban sin pene no sin orificio para la orina'- explicó.

Nadie le respondió. Estaban todos completamente indignados como para _dignarse_ a refutarla.

-'Muy bien, comenzaremos con los de atrás…'-Primero fueron los Ravenclaw, seguidos de los Hufflepuff. Cabe decir, que tres chicas y dos chicos perdieron sus partes íntimas. Y cuando llego el turno de los Gryffindor… Dean y Neville proclamaron ser gay's; Seamus, bisexual, Lavender, lesbiana y Parvati, heterosexual.-'Granger, vamos no sea tímida.'- alentó alegre la maestra, cuando Hermione no se animaba ni a abrir la boca para decir pío pío.

-'Hum… yo soy heterosexual.'- Hermione estaba roja hasta la raíz del cabello. Ron estaba también sonrojado pues era su turno.

-'Vamos, Señor Weasley. No se avergüence…'- lo alentó la maestra.

-'Me gustan las mujeres'- declaró, seguidamente se hundió en su asiento. La maestra asintió y clavó sus ojos cafés en unos verdes.

Harry la miró indiferente, cosa que sorprendió a la maestra y a los alumnos.

-'No me importa el sexo de la persona mientras me corresponda en el sentimiento'- comentó con voz neutra lo que provocó que la maestra soltara un chillido. Los alumnos la miraron asustados, con esa maestra ya no sabían ni como comportarse.

-'¡SI¡SI¡POR FIN ALGUIEN ES SINCERO!'- la maestra comenzó a dar saltos bajo la mirada incrédula de sus alumnos. –'Señor Potter'- dijo de repente dejando de dar saltos y viendo a Harry con expresión seria.-'Lamento informarle… ¡Que esta exento en Pociones!'- dijo Liverpool ganándose una mirada atontada y un grito unánime de "¿Qué!" de sus alumnos.-'Oh, sí. Le aposté al Profesor Snape que usted no era igual de ñangaroso, esmirriado y frígido que sus compañeros y el me dijo que si decía sus preferencias sexuales sin pena ni gloria lo dejaba exento'-

Harry la miró sorprendido ¿Él, exento en Pociones? Una sonrisa idiota se extendió por su cara.

-'Contitnuemos'- dijo la maestra.-'Señor Malfoy…'- Draco se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

-'Soy Gay'- la maestra solo sonrío

-'¡Sí¡Por fin alguien que no tiene pelos en al lengua!'- la maestra le dio cinco puntos a Slytherin y le dijo a Zabini que seguía. Y así sucesivamente hasta que terminaron.

-'Muy bien, Gracias a su cooperación, veremos varios puntos G del cuerpo a continuación.'- sacó su varita y una proyección del cuerpo de la mujer apareció. Comenzó a explicar que era un punto G, para después seguir con sus localizaciones en la mujer, al poco rato siguió el hombre.

-'En el hombre, los puntos G esenciales son las tetillas, cierta base del cuello, el vientre, el pene, entre otros.'- mientras los iba diciendo, los señalaba en la proyección con una lucecita roja que salía de la varita.-'Ahora, probaremos estos puntos G con posiciones del kama-sutra.'- los alumnos se miraron entre sí ¿Es que acaso también se iban a desnudar? Vieron como la maestra sacaba dos botes llenos de papelitos.-'Van a ser tres parejas'- señalo las tres camas que estaban a su alrededor-'Una heterosexual, otra Gay y otra lésbica'- sacudió los botecitos.-'En estos frascos tengo los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, uno es para mujeres y otro es para hombre. Quien se niegue a participar tiene un treinta por ciento de calificación menos en TODAS sus materias, así que están advertidos.'-

La maestra Liverpool agitó los frascos y del bote de mujeres sacó tres papelitos. –'Muy bien. Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown y Hanna Abott.'- las mencionadas se levantaron de sus asientos y pasaron al frente. –'Excelente.'- exclamo la maestra, agitando el frasco de los hombre…-'Draco Malfoy, Ernie McMillian y…'- una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la maestra-'… Harry Potter'- los susodichos caminaron hasta la tarima de en medio. –'La pareja heterosexual son Hanna Abott y Ernie McMillian'- le señalo una cama.-'Y supongo que ya sabrán cuales son las demás parejas'- Harry se quedó estático ¡Iba a ser pareja de Malfoy! Que alguien lo despertara ¡Esto era una pesadilla! Lo había estado evitando desde la salida a Hogsmeade, que había sido ayer ¡y eso ya era decir mucho! Pues se topaban casi siempre en los pasillos para insultarse.

-'Señor Potter, acuéstese con el Señor Malfoy'- Harry le mandó una mirada asesina y evito ver a Malfoy cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama. –'Le dije acuéstese, no siéntese'- El moreno se tumbo al lado del rubio, sintiendo la mirada de su compañero sobre él.

-'Muy bien'- la maestra Liverpool parecía feliz.-'Ahora los hombres saquéense la ropa hasta quedarse nada más en bóxer y las mujeres en bragas y brasier.'- Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson obedecieron. Los demás la miraron con la boca abierta.-'¡Y cierren esa boca que parecen pescados¡Prefiero que pongan cara de hipopótamo¡Y si no me hacen caso, les digo a Snape que los castigue lo que resta del año!'- Harry y los demás ya estaban en ropa interior en menos dos segundos.

-'Excelente. Brown y Parkinson ¿Quién dominara?'- Pansy alzo una ceja y Lavender solo la miro.-'Por sus reacciones, será la señorita Parkinson'- se volteo hacia Harry y Draco.-'¿Y con ustedes quien será el seme?'- Draco levantó la mano antes de que Harry asimilara la información.-'Bien. Pónganse en posición'-

La clase veía a sus compañeros sufrir. Ahora entendían por que Dumbledore había contratado a esa mujer ¡Estaba igual de loca que él o más!

-'Acuestate boca arriba, Potter y no te muevas'- ordenó Malfoy y como Harry no sabía que hacer y sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, lo obedeció. Malfoy se movió y se acomodo. Harry tragó saliva y su respiración se acelero, si salía con vida de esta, juró que iba a matar a la maestra y al Director.

 **Sexología **

Hermione vio las miradas de libido que recibía su amigo, y no era para menos. Su cuerpo bien trabajado, sus bíceps moldeados al igual que el abdomen, piernas largas y ejercitadas, la piel bronceada y sus ojos verdes lo hacían ver… _exótico_. Esa era la palabra. Y la imagen que en esos momentos estaba dando no ayudaba mucho, el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder lo hacían parecer _exquisito_. Se fijo en Malfoy y observo que su cuerpo casi era igual que el de su amigo, con la diferencia de que estaba un poco menos trabajado y era de piel pálida, sus cabellos rubios los tenía largos, hasta la altura de la cintura –Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de que había hecho para que el pelo le creciera tanto en tan poco tiempo- Lo tenía atado en una coleta baja y varios mechones se escapaban y le cubrían parte del rostro. Sus ojos grises, fijos en el bóxer de su amigo. Sonrío, ella sabía perfectamente que Malfoy andaba detrás de su amigo, no solo desde ese año, sino desde quinto; nada más que Harry era lo suficientemente despistado para no notarlo.

-'Pobre Harry…'- susurro Ron a su lado. Hermione ahogó su risa.-'Mira que tocarle con Malfoy y estar solo en bóxer…'- negó con la cabeza.-'Si sale completo de esta, lo santificare'- Hermione asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con su _amigo_.

-'Ron…'- llamó de repente Hermione cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza, pues recordó que Remus Lupin les había contado en una ocasión que los padres de Harry, Lily y James Potter, habían estado en una situación similar, muy similar, por no decir que era la misma. Y que desde entonces habían sido pareja.-'Si Harry anduviera con Malfoy… ¿Le dejarías de hablar y de ser su amigo?'- Hermione miro seriamente a Ron. Ron la vio asombrado por la pregunta, pareció pensarlo.

-'No… puede que este con ese maldito hurón, pero mientras él no cambie su forma de ser no tengo razones para retirarle la palabra.'- Miro a Hermione, receloso.-'¿Por qué preguntas?'-

Hermione solamente sonrío.

-'Por que de esta clase, Harry no sale santo'- fue lo único que contesto viendo como la maestra escribía en el aire con la varita las palabras "Fuera del Salón." A todos los alumnos que no estaban al frente.

Y Hermione, como buena alumna, nunca desobedece a un maestro ¿verdad?

 **Sexología **

Harry estaba sudando frío. Tener tan cerca _esa… esa_ parte de Malfoy de su cara lo ponía con los nervios de punta, sentía que su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante por la respiración tan agitada que tenía. Y por la mirada que le dirigió Malfoy de entre sus piernas, cerca de **su** parte, supo que se había dado cuenta de que lo ponía nervioso.

-'Muy bien. Respiren Profundo para después colocarse como si fueran a hacerle sexo oral a su pareja.'- Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando escucho las instrucciones de la maestra y comenzó a toser quedito. Fue una suerte que le hubiera dado una repasada a los tres Kama-sutra (por pura curiosidad, claro)

-'Tranquilizate, Potter. No voy a hacer nada… que tu cuerpo no quiera'- la contestación de Malfoy le envió corrientes fuertes de electricidad por toda la columna. No entendió por que, si a él no le gustaba Malfoy, aunque tuviera el cuerpo más deseable del colegio, que tuviera unos ojos grises que lo derretían cada vez que lo miraban.Posiciono sus manos sobre sus caderas al igual que lo estaban haciendo sus demás compañeros y acerco su cara.

Pasaron los dos un tiempo en esa posición sin mirar alrededor, en especial Harry, que se moría de la vergüenza. Cuando iban como diez minutos en silencio, se animaron los dos a ver a su alrededor y se sorprendieron de ver todo el salón vacío. Ni las otras dos parejas estaban, ni la maestra. Nadie. Estaban completamente solos.

Solos.

La palabra retumbo en el cerebro de Harry, quien alejo su cara del trasero de Malfoy.-'¿Dónde están todos?'-

-'En el Gran Comedor, Señor Potter.'- se escucho que le respondían, se torció el cuello para ver la puerta.

La maestra Lucy Liverpool estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con la varita y unas llaves en su mano.-'Y Señor Malfoy'- le tono juguetón con el que hablo preocupo en sobre manera a Harry. Draco, por su parte, levanto solo una ceja.-'Le recomiendo termine de darle su lección al Señor Potter'- y con una sonrisa salió, echando llave a la puerta con unos cuantos hechizos.

-'¿Ma-Malfoy?'- tartamudeo Harry cuando vio que los ojos de Draco se oscurecían por el deseo.-'¿Qué…'-tragó saliva con dificultad-'…haces?'- Sintió las manos de su Némesis entrar por debajo de su bóxer y acariciar su miembro, provocando que soltara un gemido.

-'Obedeciendo a la maestra, Potter.'- una mirada maliciosa de Malfoy le hizo arquearse.-'Es de niños malos no obedecer, no creo que quieras que te castigue ¿o sí?'- la mano de Malfoy agarró su miembro endurecido y Harry ahogó un grito.

 **Sexología **

-'Malfoy'- llamó Harry observando el perfil del rubio.

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.-'¿Qué?'- dijo para después darle un suave beso.

-'No entendí ¿Me vueles a explicar?'- le pregunto Harry con picardía.

Malfoy lo vio sorprendido para después ampliar su sonrisa.

-'Te explico cuantas veces quieras, Potter'-

 **Sexología **

Fin! Andale, Aly-chan! Aki esta tu One-Shot. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

You spend your money on diamonds and pearls

I'd sell my car (just) to travel the world

I look broke baby - you got flash

But even so we're a perfect match

You're into fashion, dinners and art

I know the south park series by heart

You conversate baby - I talk trash

But even so we're a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black

But what we have is a perfect match

When I say this - you say that

But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean

(alt.keep your clothes so fresh and so clean)

I got holes all over my jeans

You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"

But even so we're a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black

But what we have is a perfect match

When I say this - you say that

But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

I know - we'll beat the odds together

We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract

**Perfect Match. A-Teens. **


End file.
